ANGEL TRAP
by Nezuneko Makoto
Summary: One day in Raimon, there were an attack from Zeus Academy captain, Aphrodi.He beat all the of the team member in just one blow of his kick. Endou, made a decision to do anything and willing sacrifice his life to save his teammates from him. Then, it been decided that he will follow Aphrodi. Aphrodi made him as his "fun slave". Aphrodi X Endou X Gouenji. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**ANGEL TRAP**

**Aphrodi X Endou**

This is another BL story I made.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

I am not really sure about the grammar and language. Still, learning. So, please be easy with me. I will improved. It's will take a lot of time.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>One day in Raimon, there were an attack from Zeus Academy captain, Aphrodi. He beat all the of the team member in just one blow of his kick, that made all the team felt to the ground. There is more who want to fight back especially Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, and Kazemaru. Their fight wasted away by the attack 'God Knows' hisastsu made them can't move they're body at all.<p>

Aphrodi P.O.V.

Suddenly, something catch my eye sight when their captain stand up to fight even thought he was fully injured. It was interesting, then I challenge him to stop my shoot and if he can't they will disappeared . He Endou Mamoru, accepted it without doubting with full of determination in his dark brown eyes.

"God Knows!" I screamed to start my shoot to the goalkeeper. He used his hisastsu "God Hand" to stop my shoot.  
>I watched his fight again my shoot without a single distraction, he finally managed to give the hard refusal to the shoot by his hisastu but it's when easily sent him back. I smiled.<p>

"So, be gone." I said started my shoot to them.

"Stop!" that boy screamed. He had so much energy left in him, he already in front of his weak team mates fighting with his own pain. "I won't allow you to hurt them all again!." He said to me widening his arm in front of his team mates. It's made all his team mates widen their eyes and some tried to stand up. One of them said to him to stop, he is their ace striker Gouenji Shuuya.

I so annoyed by this flea somehow it's made me feel more interesting. I smiled.

"What you can do with such of wimped body of you?" I said to him.

"I.. I will do anything to protect them although I had to sacrificed my life." He replied with his determination.

I laughed, does he know the different in our power. He look angry, with my respond.

He look at me with his eye full of anger.

"Oh.. don't look at me like that." I said and made a fast move to him. He back away a little. "I know you scared too."

I said to him and I touched his cheek with my cold hand. He just widening his eyes to me. I like this situation, their all lock their eye to me waiting what will happen next.

I saw the ace strikers approaching us and said "Go away from him!" he screamed with an anger in his onyx eyes.

It made me feel, so consoled. I look at the striker back, and chuckled. I close my face gap between the goalkeeper , he made a move to run away. I put my hand behind his waist. He struggling a lot.

"Fire tornado!" a shoot came direct to me. I kicked back the shoot to the owner and sent him fly back to the ground.

The boy, Endou worried was about to go to the beaten striker. "Gouenji!" he screamed the other boy name.

I grab his hand tightly, he struggling to let of his hand but I stronger than him. " Let go." He said.

"No." I reply while looking at him. He look at me back. " Why you did this us? Just what we done to you guys and beating us like this. I'm begging you to stop this." He said while begging me. I smirked.

" Okay, in one condition. You'll comes with me." I said to him. He widen his eyes, sign of disbelieve for I said. " You the one who said that you will do anything to save them, right." I whispered to his ear. He startled.

Gouenji P.O.V.

I try to stand up to save my precious one, I managed to said loudly " No, Endou don't go! Don't do this." I panting heavily and my eyesight blurring as I look at Endou. He confuse and suddenly he made up his mind.

"I found a glowing tears drop from his cheek. "I'm sorry, guys. This is the only way. I'm sorry." He apologized. I saw a smirked craved at that monster face. All of my team mates at the ground shocked at Endou decision.

"He chuckled. He kiss Endou forcefully, Endou cried while allowing him. Then, they gone.

I feel so upset can't protect the only person who I love so much. "Damn. Endou why did you go." I said. I feel so tired, pain and finally all when black.

* * *

><p>I want to made an experiment, if the reader like it or not.<p>

I will find out the story state for this story. Then, I will decide weather I continue this story or not.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Pet!

**Chapter 2**

**New chapter. I am managed to complete it. Enjoy the story.  
>Sorry my bad if there were many mistakes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gouenji P.O.V.<strong>

I try to stand up to save my precious one, I managed to said loudly " No, Endou don't go! Don't do this." I panting heavily and my eyesight blurring as I look at Endou. He confuse and suddenly he made up his mind.

I found a glowing tear drop from his cheek. "I'm sorry, guys. This is the only way. I'm sorry." He apologized. I saw a smirked craved at that monster face. All of my teammates at the ground shocked at Endou decision.

He chuckled. He kiss Endou forcefully, Endou cried while allowing him. Then, they gone.

I feel so upset that I can't protect the person who I love so much. "Damn. Endou why did you go." I said. I feel so tired, pain and finally all when black.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

At the Zeus place, in his room Aphrodi he looked at a beautiful creäture he 'captured'.

He put Endou sleep on his queen size bed. Endou sleeping silently. His wound also already treated by Aphrodi.

"He will become an interesting 'pet'" Aphrodi said. All people in Zeus can kept their own pet to neither as a friend, lover, or their own toy. It can be a boy or a girl.

"I can't wait to made him mine." Aphrodi smirking. "Maybe for his first task he must call me 'Master'." He thought again. He look at the one who will start his new life style intensely.

He also put red collar to Endou neck, that write 'Aphrodi'. His headband also take out from his head. Endou also wearing a white cloth that look like dress above his knees, made him look more girly with a green belt.

* * *

><p><strong>Five hours later.<strong>

Endou P.O.V.

I open my eyes slowly, I get up scanning the place that I been taken.

"Where am I?". I heard foot step approaching me, I look behind and I'm surprised looking at him, Aphrodi. He stare at me, I feel so scared by his action. I'm trembling. He was about to reach me, as fast I could, I jumped out from the bed. I let my back touched the wall while my eye still not letting from staring him.

"Hehehe, why? Do you scared?" He smirking. He made me feel so annoyed. He comes to me again, and I start my first move to run away from him. Unfortunately, his move faster than me, he grab my hand and pushed me to wall. I so scared till I can't move at all or a minute for thinking. He put his both hand to the wall while I am in the middle.

We both had a starring contest there, I don't even realize when it last. He close the gap between our face. I bite my lower lip and close my eyes. I feel strange cause nothing happen. I heard a chuckled.

I face up a little to see the person in front me. Again, I feel so annoyed by his attitude.

"You're interesting. But you what this mean right? ( he touch the collar on my neck).

Of course I don't know what is that mean. He chuckled again. He made his move in a flash he give me a soft peak at my lips. My eye widening, I pushed him hardly. He back away a little.

" Now, you're my pet. So, you should recognize me as 'Master'." He order.

"What do you mean by a pet? What do you want me to do?" I confusedly asked.

Something like this (he comes closer to me, he kiss me) or this(he started to take off my cloth) ." He said while he doing it. I stopped him. "No, stop. What are you trying to do?". I took his hand off. He stare at me with his red eyes.

Did you understand what I mean by your are my pet?" He look at me. I just look back at him. He comes closer to me, I back away a little. He grab my waist. " You should follow my order no matter what, in exchange I won't bother your friends. Or you want me to beat up them to the death." He whispered to my ear, made me shivered. I am trembling. Seriously, I am too scared to think about my fate here.

Suddenly, he attacked me. It's feel so hurt until I can't move my body at all. He pushed me to the bed, he top of me. He kissed me, mostly he played with me like I am a toy. He doesn't care about me at all, if I screaming, squealing or groaning because of his aggressive "plays" . Because I cannot move my body, I let him treasure my body until it reached my limit. He grabbing d***.

Hey, s-stop!" I warned him. He laughed then continue his job. "Arghhh! S-stop, already. Wahh !" I screamed. But it look like he doesn't want to stop at all moreover he continue play with my erection. He stroking it, pinch it a little, rubbing it and he lick it. He did it over and over like he never want to stop. Every time he doing it I let out a strange sound, he seem to like it. He does it non-stop. He said " So, my pet also know how to moaning? Interesting..". _So that what you name that thing_. He lick his bottom lip. He kissed me roughly.

Now, all of my body trembling strangely, my erection also feel funny. I can't protest in my situation now, I'm scared like hell. I close my eyes tightly, I cried. I broke the kissed then let out a loud moaning. "Aaaahhhh!ukh..hahhhh…..". My erection produce a liquid that spread through that guy hand.

I feel really worn-out. He seem to enjoy play it with me, I saw his face smiling toward me although it blurring. He close his gap between me and him. He licked my tear away and whispered " this is good for your first time, hehe".

Yes. This is my first time neither Gouenji tried to do it, cause we want to waited till we mature enough to do it. But this man took everything from me, I hope this is dream. I want to back to my lover, Gouenji. I want to do it with him, not a random guy like him. I really want Gouenji with me now. " Gouenji.." I finally mumbled his name till I passed out cause I am so exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodi P.O.V.<strong>

That name again. I hate it went he started to mention that name. Another steps , he will be mine. I looked at him with his exposed made me turn on. I barely want to touch him more, but it's not fun if him unconscious. I'll waited when he wake up again. I kiss his forehead, I can't wait for the time he will be mine. I cover him with the blanket and let him get his energy back. Then, I'll make him mine. I sit to the couch near the bed then looked at him intensely. He so beautiful like an angel.

I don't know why he so attractive to me. I want to keep him, but not like this. I want to made him be a precious thing to me, but how? It is strange I don't want him to hate me. I don't know how to made him like me.

Wait… what am I thinking about, it's like I had fallen in love with him. No, this is not true. It is better like this, this will made him tied a bond with me. I just want to be with him, not anyone else can take him from me

* * *

><p><strong>Then, it's the end of chapter two. The story will continue if there were reader will read and like this story.<strong>

**It's an experiment actually. I will post new chapter if there will be some reader like or read this. **

**Thank you, hope you enjoy. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 - A dream

**Chapter 3 **

**I don't believe that there were people reading this story. For the first I think it's an experiment, cause I don't think people like the pairing I made. **

**So, thank you for your support. And keep reading this story. As a bonus, I will post another chapter after this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Endou P.O.V.<strong>

I open my eyes slowly, I look around the place. It dark, and cold. The place was surround by a huge midst. I walk through that place. There is no one there. It is so silent, and I feel so lonely. I kept walking through the darkness to find someone or a little warm but it's no luck there is so dark there, I barely cannot see anything.

I feel so depressed and useless I cannot do anything to my teammates to save them. I leave Gouenji alone, although in his situation he having a hard time to wait for his sister awake from her coma. I am a captain right? I should help my team whose trust in me to fight with them. But what I do now is nothing. I am so useless, am I suit be a captain. I should bring them a courage, to fight against them.

I … I … I am so weak, I don't even have a courage to made my team depend on me. I should always be with him now, to help him to his situation. I destroyed all of my friends hope to me to do. I am such a weak. Sobbing…. "hikkhh…" I started to cry. I cried so hard.

Suddenly, I heard a voice calling me. For the first it's not very clear, and appeared a guy from the dark running toward me. It's... Gouenji! After I leave the team, he still after me but why. I stare at him. He look down to me. He sat down to reached my level. He hug me tightly. "I miss you, Endou" he whisper to me. I surprised by his action. My eyes started to gloomming into tears again and I cried on his shoulder. He comforting me until I stop crying. I look up to face him, he leaning closer to me and we kissed. It not long but so passionate. I smiled to him and he patting my head.

He said to me it is not only him looking for me but all my teams are searching me. Gouenji give me his hand offered me help to get up. He dragging me out of the dark and then I saw all of my team smile at me. It's look like there were waiting for me, I smile hug a group of them.

Gouenji look really not pleased with the situation cause I hug another guy. He reached his limit when I hug Kidou, then he got angry. They started to fight against each other, it's because Gouenji always saw him as his great rival. I try to calm them down, all my team members sweat drops and some of them try to stop them. Then all of us busted into laughed because of our situation. We're so happy cause being separated for a long time but today we meet again. This moment not last long, suddenly a dark aura appeared from nowhere. Just in flash, my team and I beaten by Zeus Academy.

We are falling to the ground. No one can't stand up at all. There was someone came closer to me, it's Aphrodi. He smiling at me, He was about to reached me then a fierce shoot comes towards him. He kicked back the shoot and its flying to the air. I tried to stand up. Aphrodi, he look so angry at the shooter was Gouenji. They stare at each other. Then, in a such powerful kick he sent Gouenji to fall back to the ground. My eyes widen, I run towards Gouenji. But I was stopped by the person named, Aphrodi. I looks at him anger and I tried to let my hand off from him. He seem like the way I can't win the fight against him.

He then leaning closer to me. I knew Gouenji probably watched this situation. He was about to kiss me, then.. I screamed.  
>"NOOOOOOO!".- end of dream<p>

* * *

><p>I open my eyes. I am glad that was a dream. I wake up, and sit to the bed. But the things doesn't change at all, I am still in this place. The place that the guy took me here. Actually, I don't really know about this place, but I conclude it is the place where they were hiding. Suddenly, the door open, it's show the guy was had finished his bath. He look at me surprised that I already woke up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reading. Another chapter is next, a bonus for whose reading this story. Thank you.<strong>

**And forgive me for my bad English. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 - Heat

**Chapter 4**

**As I promise another chapter and this is it.**

**I think I should learn to shorten my story. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy the story guys. As usual pardon me, for my English no good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Endou POV<strong>

I open my eyes. I am glad that was a dream. I wake up, and sit to the bed. But the things doesn't change at all, I am still in this place. The place that the guy took me. Actually, I don't really know about this place, but I conclude it is the place where they were hiding. Suddenly, the door open, its show the guy was had finished his bath. He look at me surprised that I already woke up.

I look away from him. He look confused, but then he know why. He shirtless, all of thing he wearing is a towel around his waist above his knee. He smirked. Maybe he look girly, but his body well-built like the other guy, no doubt. I look at myself, my cloth doesn't change at all just the top already fall to my waist made me shirtless. I quickly cover myself with the blanket around me. "Go away!" I warned him. He come closer to me, its look like he doesn't hear me at all.

I started to scared, but I don't want to lose. I still want to fight against him. I throw the pillow at him and quickly got out from the bed. He then above fastest than me grab my right leg. " Where do you want to go? "he asked in cold tone. I gulped. I struggling a lot, but he is stronger than me. He pull my leg and I fall to bed again. I lay on my back. I don't want the incident happen again, I succeed pull my leg. He not giving up to come closer to me. I freaking scared if the thing between us happen again. I try to kicked him. Although it's not necessary at all he avoid it by grabbing my leg. " You really have some fight with you, but it's not used. It's a fight for weak though." He said while he smirking looking at me.

"No, don't." I ignored him and pushed him. Where did he got all of his energy. He so strong, even I am a guy I cannot beat him. " Oh.. don't be shy. Pet. You will like it." He said in a passionate tone. " No, don't. I don't want this." I begged . I cried, I try my best to resist what he doing. But I don't think he will stop. I keep praying in my mind to God that he will stop. I cried and close my eye tightly. I waited him to start.

I pray, waited and scared. But the force never comes.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I heard a voice.<p>

" Oii, stop playing already. We has an important meeting with commander." It's Damete one of Aphrodi teammate.

" Okay, thanks for reminding me." He said.

I open my eyes. And seeing him dress up.

I goodness, he has an appointment.

I feel that someone was watching me. I know that person was Aphrodi.

" Hey, Endou Mamoru. Am I right?" He look at me.

" Yes, and you are Aphrodi?" I look down not making any eye contact.

" Heh, you know my name. But that was just a call, my real name is Afuro Terumi." He said

" Why, you telling me this?" I asked.

He come closer and he sat beside me. "That is because I want you to acknowledge me as your master. You should know your master ? " He said and it pissed me off.

I really want to hit and beat him now. But it's no use he stronger than me.

" I never acknowledge you as my master. Never." I said.

" Woaa, you really hard you know. But actually you really know the different between us." He said with his cold tone.

"Grr…I.. I will never give up to beat you up." I look at him with anger.

" Hehn, you. Really make me feel really annoying." He said and suddenly he pinned me down. It's sound like he angry.

" Hey! what are..mmmphhh!" I been cut off by him. He kiss me. It's so rough. I barely never had chance to breathe either.

" S-shtomp. Hmmp.." I try to speak to him to stop. He never listen, he also put his tough in.

"Hmm, mmm-aahh.. Sthop…" I keep moaning and tremble, I feel hot. So, hot.

After 3 minutes, he broke the kiss. He smile, looking at my weak body. He stare my bottom and his smile getting bigger. Mine.. was hard. I think that why I feel hot. I look at him anger. He stroking my cheek. " Hehehe , you should take care of that by yourself. I had to go. Don't think about running away cause it is no use." He command.

I sat down. Looking at mine was hard, I really don't know what to do. What I am going to do now. I think in my mind now. My body feel hotter than before. I tremble and my body twitch. I had to do it, to feel better. I started to play with mine. I feel like in the dream. It's not hurt at all. I don't know how much time past during I am doing it. It's feel so fast then I produce the liquid again. "Hah.. hah… hah…" I panting a lot.

My body feel tried again and I fall asleep.

**Aphrodi P.O.V.**

I had finished a meeting with my teammates and commander. I really tried, just to think what he is doing now. I hope he don't do anything to run away.

I open my room door. I look over the bed, he was sleeping again. And look he had fun when I'm gone. I saw a white messed on the bed made by him. So, that why he sleeping. He never doing it before, it's made him wont-out.

I lay down beside him. I don't know why when I look at him. He look so shinning and beautiful. Maybe I am crazy saying that a guy was a beauty. But he had a force that made every person attract to him. It's like a magnet. I tried now, my eyes hurting me.

I look at him till I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do think? I hope you like it.<strong>

**The next story will update soon. Thank you, for reading my story.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Kindness

**Chapter 5 **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you who reading this story. I really appreciate it. Forgive me if there was many mistakes in this story. **  
><strong>Enjoy~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Inazuma Hospital.<strong>

Gouenji already awake. He was lending on the bed and starring to the ceiling. He was thinking about Endou. It's been two days Endou had gone. He really want to find Endou if he in good healthy condition.

" I really hate this. I want to meet Endou, I want to find him." He mumbled by himself.

Then, somebody interrupted.

" Maybe, you should be more patient. And let the police do their work." Kidou was the one spoke. Who is on the bed at his left side.

" You really don't get it. We don't what the Zeus Monster will do to him. If I am strong, I won't let him go!" He anger. *Suddenly got up from lending.

" **Haaahhh**(sigh), I know that feeling. I didn't expect he will sacrificed himself to protect us. What we can do is nothing we didn't even know where that guy keep him." Kidou reply.

" **Grrr**, damn! I will find him by myself it's no use to just wait and do nothing!" he yelled.

"** Oii**, don't pushed yourself. You are not fully recovered yet. At least, care about yourself. Endou must don't want to see you hurt when you meet him. He must be really sad if you hurt yourself when you meet him." Kidou warned and adviced him.

Gouenji silent in a moment.

Kidou added his talked. " … Besides you the one who know well about him."

"Yeah. Maybe I shouldn't to rushed about it. I just distress thinking about him. I , I miss him. That's all." Gouenji confessed and agreed.

" I know. You really love him, besides he the one made you play soccer again." Kidou said.

" Yeah. I love him. I won't forgive if anything happen to him. Maybe, I should get some rest." He replied and turn to the other side go to sleep.

Kidou stare at his friend. He understood the pain that Gouenji had been through. He also feel like to do something to safe Endou, he also in love with him but he never tell anyone. He knew both of his friends Gouenji and Endou love each other. The two also officially a lover. He felt the pain tickling in his chest. He want to be with Endou but he can't. And he not a person who will snatch away someone lover. He being the good guy now.

" Endou, where you been now." Kidou mumbled and he stare at the windows besides him.

* * *

><p>The sun is already set in Inazuma Town. All people began to do their works and stuffs. As the place already fill with the light. At the mysterious place on the sky, the place also shower in light of the sun.<p>

Endou who was sleeping began to open his eyes cause of the light. He got up, and rubbing his eyes. He look around nothing was change at all. He look at the blanket covering him, he not sure he use it last night. Then, he suddenly touch something that so warm. He look at his left side.

He shocked.

He has slept with Aphrodi last night! Together! In one bed!

"Nothing happens between us, right? It's nothing. Hehe." He mumbled by himself. And trembling. He being stress by his own thinking.

Suddenly a voice interrupted him.

" Good morning, you already awake." Aphrodi greet.

Endou shocked.

" **Oii**, watch out!"

"**Ahhhhh**!" he screamed lost his balance . Then, he fell from the bed and his head hit the floor.

Aphrodi sweat-drop. He don't know how clumsy Endou is.

" **OWWWW**…. My head." He mumbled. He sat up.

" Are you alright? **Gizzz**… I don't know you really clumsy." He said and come closer to Endou.

When he already in front of Endou, he hold Endou head and looking at the bruise. He examinated Endou head. While Endou , he feel strange feeling when suddenly Aphrodi acting differently towards him. He is fighting by himself and let Aphrodi do his work. He felt heat at his face then he feel he embarrassed.

"It's not look really bad. I think it's okay." Aphrodi said. He feel weird Endou doesn't give any respond at all. He secretly look down at Endou. He smiled. Endou is blushing so hard and he was fighting his own feeling. To Aphrodi he look so beautiful like that. His heart beating suddenly.

Without warning, his body move by his own. He kiss Endou forehead.

Endou surprised by his action suddenly. He dared himself to look at the guy.

Aphrodi smile. He kiss Endou again now at both his cheeks. Then, they stare and facing each other. Endou who confused what going on, his face now as red as tomato.

Aphrodi took this advantage, he caught Endou off guard. He kiss the brunette on the lip. The kiss became more passionate. Aphrodi got carried by the mood he enter his tough to Endou's mouth.

Meanwhile, the boy who being dominated. He just allowing the guy dominating his mouth.

Suddenly, Endou lose his breath. He pushed hardly the guy in front him. But as expected Aphrodi don't back away any inches.

Endou head is spinning around cause he doesn't get enough air. He begged if Aphrodi stop the kiss anytime soon.

**Krooookkk…~~~( growling stomach)**

Aphrodi broke the kiss finally.

"**Huh**. Are you hungry?" Aphrodi asked.

" Hah…hah… Are you trying to kill me?!" Endou anger. While his hand on his stomach it's hurting him for while sometimes.

" **Hmmm**… You look hurt." Aphrodi said while looking at Endou's stomach.

"**Hmmpp**! Go away. Don't you dare to pretending you know anything about me." Endou said and he got up.

Aphrodi just watch Endou action without saying anything. Endou struggling to got up, and he feel very weak now. Plus, his head now hurting like crazy.

Endou feel strange and about to fall. Luckily, Aphrodi caught him from falling. Endou is half-conscious and nearly to faint again. He put his hand on Endou forehead to check him.

Aphrodi know about Endou bad condition. He pick him up bridal style and put him on the bed.

He took out a napkin from the cabinet , wet it with water and put it on Endou forehead. He must be very starving and it made him sick.

"**Gzzz**… Why he didn't tell me anything. Look , he is the one who is pretending at all." He mumbled by himself. He sigh and leave Endou resting while he out to grab some food.

* * *

><p><strong>I will post another chapter after this. Hope you guy like this story.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 - Aphrodi-sama

**Chapter 6**

**I post two chapter this week. So, if another chapter will be late a little. I made it.**

**Hope you like the story. I should learn how to shorten my story. Enjoy~~~**

**Forgive me if there were many mistakes in this story.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gzzz<strong>… Why he didn't tell me anything. Look , he is the one who is pretending at all." He mumbled by himself. He sigh and leave Endou resting while he out to grab some food.

**10 minutes later…**

Endou, know what happen after he nearly faint. He was half-conscious, but he know what Aphrodi did. "He is actually a kind person." He thinking on his mind while he resting on the bed.

He felt his blood rushed to his face again, he blushing. He felt something aching his chest, he confused about his feeling toward Aphrodi.

" He is a weirdo!" Endou yelled and cover himself with the blanket.

" Who is a weirdo?" Aphrodi suddenly said came back from nowhere. And of course, he brought food for Endou.

Endou just gave a peak from the blanket he covered. He look toward Aphrodi. He so silent, not a normal Endou.

Aphrodi sweat drop looking at Endou action. He sigh. " **Oi**… Are you there? Hey, why you so silent." He asked while put the food on the cabinet.

Endou remain silent. " This is not you at all. You always noisy and loud. Also, had a gut to fight me right?" Aphrodi added he come closer toward Endou and climb to the bed.

Endou not giving any respond. Aphrodi feel mad about Endou attitude now. He had enough , he suddenly snap out the blanket.

Then, it show Endou was pretending sleeping on the bed. He smirked. His perverted intellect suddenly got an idea.

Endou close his eyes tightly. He hope Aphrodi will go away soon.

Aphrodi look at Endou intensely. He then put his arm to pin down Endou. He face very close about 1 inch to Endou face. He smirked again. He start his work.

" Hey, I know you not sleeping. Wake up. **Oii**…" He whispered and blow some air to Endou ear.

Endou feel strange, by the action. But he won't lose, he keep still.

"**Hnnn**. So, you challenging me. Endou. Then, serve you right." He warned and licked Endou ear.

"**Hmmmp**…" Endou whimpered and bite his lower lips. He shut his eyes tightly.

Aphrodi cannot control what he truly want, he lick Endou ear and trail down to his neck.

Endou open his eyes, " **Hahhhh…. N-Noo…Stahhh-hahhh**." Endou moaning. He beg to stop.

He lick every inches of it. "**AHHHKK!Oww**…" Endou groaning. Aphrodi suddenly bite Endou neck and it made a mark. He lick again at the same spot.

Aphrodi want more from Endou, he then pull out Endou top and start to lick on his chest. "** Haaahhh.. Mmmmnn**.". His lick one of Endou nipple and the other one he played with his finger. While Endou feel aroused with Aphrodi plays. " **Ahaaaa…hnnn…**" . Aphrodi smile between his work listening to Endou moaning. He play until he statisfied.

He stop his work, he look at Endou. Endou is trembling, and his eyes full of tear. He still beg to Aphrodi in erotic tone to stop.

" Please… I'm begging you. Stop this. I can't do this." He pleaded with teary eyes.

**BADUMMMM**!(Heart beating)

Aphrodi feel he just got a heart attack by looking at Endou expression. Moreover, his mind got an idea again.

He suddenly, pin down Endou again. He close the gap between them. Endou widening his eyes surprised what Aphrodi just did.

" I'll stop, if you call me master or something like that had the same meaning?" Aphrodi offered while he stroking the boy cheek.

Endou gulped. He dared himself, he must do it. He don't want to do this thing with a guy he doesn't know.

" A-Aphrodi –**sama**… Can you stop this? It's embarrassing." He said in pleading tone with his hand bottom of his lip.

Then not even a minute, Aphrodi drowning in full blood flow out from his nose. He turn to the side of the bed.

" A-Aphrodi-**sama**, Are you alright?" Endou asked and sat up. His face was still faint blushing.

"….UHHHH….(covering nose) To…Tooo cute. I can't stand to see it." He mumbled.

" Aphrodi-**sama**?" Endou called him. He want to touch him.

" Hey, you look good. Can you leave me here, and eat the food I brought for you there." He said and he showed with his index finger to the food place.

" Ohh, okay. Aphrodi-**sama**." He agreed. (Endou will be a great actor if he keeping this attitude)

**_Aphrodi-sama_**_ again, I will never getting use to this. I will got a heart attack if he keep calling me like that_.- Aphrodi thought in his mind.

He peak at Endou, he was eating silently. Aphrodi sighed.

_Great, now you trap you own self_.- Aphrodi play with his mind again. He got up to wash his nose and his hand that cover with blood.

Meanwhile, Endou watch him and eating eagerly. He relief that he don't has to endured the torture again. He felt fresh now and his stomach no more hurting.

Aphrodi out from the washroom, then took out a towel and give it to Endou.

"Here, strip yourself and go to bath." He command and give the towel to him.

"O-okay. " He agreed and start stripping himself.

"Wha..What are you doing?" Aphrodi asked confusedly.

"Stripping myself? Why?" Endou answer bluntly.

" **Oiii**, go stripping yourself at the washroom. Don't need to do this here!" He got mad by Endou innocent attitude.

" Why, you a boy and I am boy too?" he asked again while his top already fall to his shoulder.

" (Shocked) Just do it, you don't even know what you doing." Aphrodi order him.

" **Hmmmnp**. Okay, weirdo." He pouting.

" What did you said?" Aphrodi asked in sarcastic tone.

" N-Nothing, Aphrodi-**sama**. I'll go to bath. Okay." He said it out loud and close the door rapidly.

Aphrodi sighed. He thought that he can't endured Endou attitude anymore, it killing him.

_This can't happening. I am not in love with him. Right._ – Aphrodi thought.

_Beside, I can't love him. It imposible._ _– Aphrodi thought  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>There was something that made Aphrodi can't love Endou. If you want to know it. Wait until the next chapter. And it getting lame, I want Aphrodi r*** Endou. But I think he is not that bad.<strong>

**Thank you for reading. ^^ **

**I really glad if you like it. Bye~~~**


	7. Chapter 7 - The rule and truth

**Chapter 7**

BL LOVE

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ.**

**Sorry if there were so many mistakes in this chapter. Enjoy~~**

* * *

><p>There a rule mention Zeus student did not allow to has feeling toward his own pet. If they not obey this rule they must leave Zeus.<p>

**Aphrodi POV**

If I had feeling toward him it's still impossible. He already had a lover. The rule that I supposed to obey. This feeling will not go further than this. It just impossible.

The dripping sound of the water running on washroom probably he already on the middle on his bath. I should pick some clothes for him.

I couldn't stop thinking about the rule and my feeling toward Endou. If I to confessed to him. But I am to afraid, he probably think I am weird and a freak. He love someone else.

So, I don't have any reason to keep him mine. Also, Commander Kageyama already had a plan after we winning the final match of FF.

I don't know when I started follow that guy. But it's to prove to my father that I can play soccer better than his plan for me. He want me to take over his business, I don't has any intention to be a businessman like him. I really don't want to be like him. He is always think about himself. He doesn't care about other people. I don't know how mother could stand his attitude. But mom always said that she really love father. Then, when I am turning 9 years old mom dead because her long disease.

I really mad my father attitude, he seem not care about mother death. He doesn't even now about mom disease. He always said to me that power is everything in the world. This is what I want to prove to him. With the power of soccer I will control everything. That I follow this guy who lead us. Besides, soccer connect me with mom.

I heard someone open the washroom door, reveal Endou just wearing a towel around his waist.

He look at me, said " What do you looking at?" he asked.

" Nothing, it not wrong looking at my own pet." I replied. He look anger. I gave the clothes I pick to him.

" Wear this in the washroom. No complaining." I warned and turn around.

" Yes, Aphrodi-**sama**." He said out loud in sarcastic tone.

I starting getting used of this situation. But I don't like it when he start to do thing like he want. He is so innocent.

"Aphrodi-**sama**… Why there is no underpant. It's weird not to wearing anything under this skirt." Endou out from the bathroom while his hand holding his skirt.

"Underpant? **Ohhh**… I'm sorry. Here wear this tight."(Damn, he is too cute in that pose.) He giving the tight to Endou.

"**UMM**… I don't think this will be a good idea." He said while looking a the tight.

" **Sorry**, this is just what I had new for now. Your clothes did not wash yet." He mentioned and turn to the side.

" **MMMmm**, **huhh**(sigh) okay. Thanks." Endou submit and took the tight. He enter washroom back.

"It's new. Not dirty, don't worry." Aphrodi said to convinced Endou.

Endou, suddenly out from the washroom. And take out a ton of dirty clothes to wash with him.

" What the? What the hell you doing?" He asked confused.

" I'm doing the wash, IT annoying I had to wear something look like a girl. Would you mind to take to the laundry room? Aphrodi-sama." He bravely answer and asked.

" **Huh**. You said you annoying but you the one look like a girl doing chores at home." He teased which made Endou annoying.

" You want to help me or not? Aphrodi-sama." He ignore.

"**Hmmmp**. No fun at all Endou-kun. Here, let me help you." He answer and show the direction to him.

"Great." Endou relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Laundry room<strong>

"**Wow**. This is big." Endou surprised.

"Really. This is just a laundry room." Aphrodi surprised with Endou impression.

"**Ohh.** Look this is really high technology washer machine too." Endou excited.

"**Oiii**, do you even listening to me." Aphrodi feel annoying being ignore.

" Aphrodi-**sama**. How do you used this? It's really high technology, I don't understand how to use it." Endou asked. It's explained that Endou confused.

"**Heh**. I thought you the one said want to do the wash. Like I am the one who do the wash. How troublesome. Here take a look." Aphrodi babbling.

"Look, he is the one who look like a girl. He always babbling like a woman." Endou mumble.

" **Oiii,** you watching or not? Stop talking to yourself before you gone insane." He asked with sinister tone.

" I'm watching Aphrodi-**sama**." Endou answer to save his life.

Then, they both sat at the bench waited for the clothes.

Then one of Aphrodi teammate comes to the laundry room, it's Hera. He doing the wash to. He greet Aphrodi. Aphrodi greet him back.

"So, this is your pet. Sure, look like you are spoiling him to much." Hera teased Aphrodi.

" Shut up, he new here, It's normal." Aphrodi felt offend.

" **Heh**. You the one who are not normal. Don't hide anything from me Aphrodi." He teased and smile. His eyes meet Endou's.

While it's made him confused. He then turning to the other side.

Aphrodi get mad. He gave a death glare towards Hera like it's was saying mind your own business.

" **Wow**, what with that's glares for? Calm down, I am just kidding." Hera said.

"And it not funny at all." Aphrodi get mad.

" Okay, I'm sorry ok." He apologized but not in serious manner.

Hera walk away, suddenly without noticed even Aphrodi he approaching Endou. Endou who surprised he back away.

" **Oii**! What you doing?" Aphrodi who surprised asked madly.

He grab Endou chin making Endou facing him. He smirked. While scanning Endou face and his figure. Endou confused what Hera is trying to do. He try to pushed him but he as strong as Aphrodi.

Aphrodi really gone crazy looking what in front his eyes now. He really pissed off and want beat Hera now.

Hera suddenly gave a soft peak at Endou lip which made Endou and Aphrodi shocked like hell.

Endou widening his eye, again, his kiss being steal by another random guy.

Aphrodi had enough. He then punched Hera's face. "What did you do? Moron. Get your dirty hand off from him." Aphrodi screamed.

Endou shocked look what in front his eyes now.

" **Hehnn**! You really had a good taste. And he special for you right?" He mentioned and wiped his blood at his lip.

" He not special for me, but important to me!" Aphrodi confessed.

Endou who hear what Aphrodi said very surprised what he just listened. He felt something deep in his heart. He feel that he being protected.

" Hnnn. Right, whatever. I off from here." Hera out from the laundry room.

Endou suddenly cried. Aphrodi feel guilty, he don't know what to do. He feel responsible for what happen.

Endou feel something warm wrapping around him. He look at the face of the person , he is Aphrodi. This kind of situation made Endou feel strange again. But he feel touched by Aphrodi action. Now, maybe he should think this guy not a bad guy at all. He grab Aphrodi clothes, and cried on him.

Aphrodi think that now he is doing the right thing. He feel relief Endou doesn't refused. He feel that he want this moment doesn't stop forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Actually, this story is nearly to the end but I got the idea to expend this story.<strong>  
><strong>I got when I woke up from sleeping.(It's weird I knew it) Then, please wait for another chapter. Forgive me if there so many mistakes on this chapter. I'm very sorry.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for whom reading this story. Hope you guys like this chapter.<br>Happy holidays~~**


	8. Chapter 8 - Confession and Danger!

**Hello, everyone! **  
><strong>I knew it's seem late, like I usual post for the next chapter for this story.<strong>  
><strong>Again,here, I want to say sorry if my English bad. I just want to made a fanfic that everyone enjoy and happy to read.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry, and fogive me. ^^ <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

It's been two weeks Endou had gone. The police doesn't get any clue to find him. But no one knows that Endou had been through now and before this. He started to get closer to Aphrodi. He already knew that Aphrodi also had a good side of him.

He learns that Aphrodi is good guy. He feel weird went he get close to Aphrodi, his heart throbbing a lot. Endou always think that he is not use to get closer to his kidnapper. How idiot of him he doesn't realize his own feeling.

He think he still love Gouenji. He confused by his own feeling.

But everyone at Zeus knew that Aphrodi treat Endou more than a pet neither as a friend. Aphrodi always been protective to Endou. He learn from the experience with Hera he will not allow just anybody touch his precious 'pet'. He always get jealous easily when anybody speaks to his own pet. He treated Endou very well, but of course he always be a pervert toward Endou sometimes. He always be so arrogant when he communicate with Endou.

He think he is the strongest and think he is a god. That is shows how he will act toward people. He really care about his pride but he will let his gut down to be defeated by his adorable pet.

For Gouenji he is lost ways to find ways to find his lover. He is like an insane man searching for something. He really in deep depress now, lucky for him Kidou and the other teammates convinced him to stay strong and not lost hope that they will meet Endou someday.

He keep his heart strong and be strong as he can to waited for his love, Endou.

* * *

><p><strong>At Aphrodi room.<strong>

"Mmmm… Aphrodi-**sama**?" Endou called.

" What is it?" Aphrodi answer while he rest his chin on Endou shoulder.

" Can we sit in a normal way?" Endou asked.

" We were in normal way." Aphrodi reply in cold manner.

" BUT… Aphrodi-**sama**. This isn't normal at all. I mean(turn around to face Aphrodi) why should I sitting on your lap?" Endou asked in awkward tone.

"Why, you don't like it? " he asked Endou back.

"….. I…don't know. It feel strange." Endou answer with red line on his face.

" You just not getting used to it. But you will use to it someday later." Aphrodi said while tightening his grip on Endou waist.

_Why you! You don't really understand what I mean idiot! I will not getting used to this, never. Why don't he just let me go? I feel something is poking me at my back. And it really uncomfortable. _**– **Endou talking deep of his mind.

" Besides your butt is so soft and squishy. I want to feel it. So, just stay here." Aphrodi said it out loud like an innocent man.

_So, that is it. He totally a pervert at all. I must get out of this situation before he start to lose control. Again. It not just him, everyone here is pervert . I think, maybe I don't see any pet accept me around Zeus. But how I being treated by the people here, I knew it_.-Endou thought.

"Aphrodi-**sama**, YOU PERVERT!" Endou yelled.

" I am. But nothing you could do right?" Aphrodi admitted while teased.

" ….. I will never give up to fight you! Let go of me." Endou screamed and struggling. He started to break Aphrodi tight grip.

" You know the different in our strength, you never defeat me. Let it be, Endou-**kun**." Aphrodi said in sarcastic tone still tightening his grip.

" No. Let go. **Grrr**!" Endou screamed.

" Could you just stay still?" Aphrodi asked.

" NO. Never." Endou said it out loud.

" Then, maybe another lesson for today." Aphrodi said in serious tone.

" **Wha**…What?" Endou scared.

Aphrodi smirked. " Why you scared?" Aphrodi teased.

" N-No. **Hmmmp**!" Endou being cut off by Aphrodi sudden kiss.

The kissing between them really passionate. It's not like the first time they kissing, this kiss really full of passion and heart. Endou now is getting used by Aphrodi kiss. He don't know why he can't resist when Aphrodi kissing him.

Their tough dancing together. Neither one of them want this to stop. They both fight to be the dominance. And of course Aphrodi won the dominance.

The time pass they both break the kiss and panting. They both out of breath and gasping for air.

" Not bad Endou-**kun**, you a real fighter. It's seem you are getting used by the kiss. Heh." Aphrodi said and he wiping his saliva at his lip.

" I said it, I will never give up fight you. Hehe ." Endou bravely said.

" But you lose to be the dominance. " Aphrodi in innocent manner.

" **Wha**-what? Shut up. Go away, pervert!" Endou screamed and struggling again.

" Endou-**kun**." Aphrodi called him in cold tone.

Endou stop struggling.

"What if I said that "I loved you"?". Aphrodi suddenly asked.

"You must be joking right?" Endou doesn't believe what he heard.

"No. I always had. That why I don't want to let you go. I want you always be with me." Aphrodi confessed.

" I… Mmmm, I don't know. I love Gouenji. Sorry." Endou replied.

" Do you really think your heart is still for him? Think about it. Endou-**kun**, he never try to find you." Aphrodi said.

" NO. You wrong. Let me go! I … I will never love someone like you." Endou resisted.

" Endou, you don't have to denied the truth. You don't even know if that guy try to find you or not."

" … I believe him, in every relationship neither family, friends or lover we should trust each other. That make their relationship strong. I believe Gouenji would find me someday cause I love him. Love make people trust to each other, it's the most powerful thing in the world." Endou explain everything he had in his heart.

Aphrodi silent in a moment. He think that is the thing his mother always said, the most powerful thing is love. When there is love, there were miracle.

Endou turn around again to face Aphrodi. They eyes meet.

"You sure talking much despite you were only a pet. Endou-**kun**." Aphrodi said in sarcastic tone.

"Wha-What? I'm talking from what my heart feel. I don't know if it's reach your heart or not." Endou answer.

"Yeah, it reached me. Endou-**kun**. But I will never give up to make you fall in love with me." Aphrodi made his mind.

"Wha-What, did I just…" Endou being cut off by Aphrodi.

And he said, "rejected me? I will never accept this answer, Endou-**kun**. I already said that I will never give up."

" Then what will you going to do now?" Endou asked.

"I'll make sure that you fall in love with me and this…." Aphrodi said out loud. He stroking Endou cheek and kiss him deeply.

Endou heard all the confession that Aphrodi told him. He impressed by Aphrodi strong spirit that he will made him(Endou) fall in love with his "master" Aphrodi.

Then, after this long conversation and confession Aphrodi continue his illegal doing. He treasured Endou body as he always done. While Endou didn't resist like he always done cause he now confused by Aphrodi confession.

Endou still doubting whether if Aphrodi really love him.

They both didn't know that, there was someone against their relationship, Hera. The one who dare to attacked Endou in front of Aphrodi. He is in love with Aphrodi a long time ago, and he is too late now. Aphrodi already felt in love to someone else.

He really against Aphrodi and Endou relationship. He is too obsessed with Aphrodi, this is why Aphrodi rejected him. He really can't accept their relationship.

Not just that he prepared a plan to made Aphrodi forget about his feeling toward Endou.

* * *

><p>Endou wondering around the Zeus place at night, cause his master(Aphrodi) now on his private training. He travel that place alone. He singing along the way he walked. He look around the place, and found it like he entering the other world.<p>

Endou feel bad he cannot practice soccer there, he feel that he need an improvement for his hisastsu. He bored so he got out from the room and travel alone.

He doesn't knows there someone is following him. And he seem doesn't realize someone is following him. Endou think that it's already late, that why nobody around.

He found that place had so many path to pass through, he confused and completely lost now. Typical of Endou, he gave up to find ways back then he found a space full of light. He rushed to that place and he stuck there cause he looking at something beautiful.

A light from stars and the moon from the galaxy brighten the space. He really amazed, and suddenly he remember about Gouenji. He wonder what that guy do now. He been thinking about Aphrodi tell him. He really want to know if Gouenji really looking for him. He cried and screamed loudly there. He had enough to kept this in his heart for so long. He want to let it go now.

He look at the scenery and thinking about his fate. He really feel that he in a terrible nightmare there since he brought there. He miss his parents, friends and of course his lover Gouenji. He sit there and enjoy the beautiful scenery.

The time past, Endou got up to find the way back to his master room. Suddenly….

There someone attack him from the back. Endou want to scream but it's too late. The attacker covered his nose and mouth with napkin full of alcohol. Endou want to fight back, but it's too late the alcohol already took action.

Endou felt dizzy and weaker, then he fainted. The attacker caught Endou's weak body.

"I will destroy you, Endou." The attacker said with sinister smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I you guys enjoy this chapter. I had to rearrange the plot of the story. <strong>  
><strong>That why I'm late to post the next chapter. <strong>  
><strong>Hope, you guys enjoy reading and be patient wait for another chapter.~~~<strong>

**A huge thank you for those who read this story and even you guys who using translate to read this story, I'm truly appreciated it. ^o^/**

**Thank you.^^**

**Ohh, before I forget. I want you guys made decision to choose pairing for my next story for Inazuma Eleven fanfic.**

**1. Nagumo Haruya X Endou Mamoru**

**2. Fudou Akio X Endou Mamoru**

**Please, review for answer.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Help!

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry... I knew I took a lot time to continue this story.  
>I didn't think this will be lot of chapters.<strong>

* * *

><p>The attacker took Endou to hidden old house outside the Zeus. He lay Endou on the bed there. There was so far from the Inazuma Town or Zeus itself.<p>

Patiently, the attacker waited for Endou to wake up. He look at him intensely wanting to finish his plan.

"Uhmm, ouch. My head hurting. Where am I?" Endou mumbled since he already woke up from faint.

"So, you already woke up. Endou." Someone voice interrupt made look directly to voice came from.

"…H..Hera! You the one who brought me here?" Endou said it out loud course he surprised to see Hera was the one who attacked him before.

" Yes, I brought you here." He smirked while making move toward Endou.

Endou who the one sat on the bed can't make any move he just lean on the wood wall behind him.

"Don't come any close or…" Endou can't made any words because he knows he can't fight this guy in front him.

"Or what Endou, you want to fight me?" Hera said in sarcastic tone.

Hera already in front Endou, he brought his hand caress Endou cheek. While Endou widening his eyes and scared of his doing.

"You know that you can't fight me. You already know how powerful us, the Zeus soccer player." Hera added his speech.

"I… I will never give up to defeat you guys in FFI along with my friends and teammates! I know with the efforts we put in our training , it's will repay us with a great result. We will defeat you guys. I…" Endou can't finished his talk when Hera suddenly punched his abdomen.

" Argkkh! Hahh… Hahh.." Endou hold his stomach and whimpered. He face look like he restrain himself, his eyes corner appear his tear.

" Listen, I don't want to listen to those wimped talked of you. I brought you here, to give you lesson. Why? Cause you're not belong to Aphrodi also not in Zeus. You, eyesores." Hera suddenly change to another person who very fierce. He hold Endou chin to made the poor guy face him.

" ….Hah.. Why? What I have done to you that made you so mad at me?" Endou bravely asked.

"Mad? I'm not mad. I HATE YOU." Hera said it emotionally.

Endou widening his eyes again. He begin to scared to the monster in front him.

You took someone who precious to me. I stay in Zeus until now just because of him. But he never acknowledge me, or noticed me. He just think me as a wind who blow and gone. I am not like that, I want him to noticed me. But…"

_It's him, Aphrodi. Is he mean that I took away Aphrodi from him?_ – Endou thought in his mind

Endou just stare toward Hera to finished his talked. He don't made any move cause he too scared.

" It no used, he didn't watch me at all. And you cames with him as a pet for him, for your information neither himself or you knows that you being treated more than a pet! And it's really make me sick of it! Why was in the world it has to be you! I will destroy now. No matter what!" Hera said in menacing tone.

Endou don't know what to do, he just too scared. But he intention not to be harm by Hera. He started pushed that guy and screamed. As expected it not affect him at all.

"Nooooo, go away! Help, somebody! AAAAARGGGHHH!" Endou screamed and begging for someone help.

"Grrr, shut up!" Hera grab both of Endou's arms. He throw Endou hard to the bed and he slap Endou in the face. He pin down the boy.

"…Ahhkk, ouch. No, stop…" Endou still shocked about the slapped and still begging towards Hera.

" Hehn! I will only stop if you were fully harmed." Hera threated Endou and seem lose his humanity.

Hera start to harm his prisoner. He forcefully kiss the poor boy while the boy can't do anything. He bite the boy to make him open his mouth and dominating the boy mouth. He do it as Endou was doll he was playing with.

Hera breaking the kiss and goes to the lower part at Endou neck. He licked it and suddenly made a hard bite at Endou neck. It's bleeding and Hera lick it like was so hungry with that blood.

"Mmmm,nyahhh! Ahhkkk! Nooo…Gahhhaaah!" Endou squealing.

_All I want is to destroy him, I will not giving any sympathy to him!_- Hera thought

Hera moves his hand to the tender part the chest of Endou. He groping it hardly, he do it like was lustful to eat his prisoner.

"Arkkkhhh! Noo… Arkkkhhh!" Again Endou squealing.

Endou cried hardly in the situation, he really want this to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Endou P.O.V.<strong>

I don't want this please stop. Stop. Stop! Stopppp! I don't want this, stop touching me all over my body! Just stop hurting me, or I'm going to die. Somebody, somebody , somebody help me. This is just wrong I don't want this creepy monster do this things to me.

He won't stop doin his illegal worked , started to move over to my d*** . He touch it slowly, he estimated it. I don't like this feeling. I feeling weird, the way he do it, he want me to feel the tortured. I hate him! Then, he pull out my tight and barely reveal my erection. He smiled. He touched it again with his bare hand.

He started to groping it, more and more. He never stop. " Nnnnhhh… Ahhhh,hmmmm." I moan. I can't help when he do it again and again. He also licked it. Suddenly, "**AAAAARGHHH**!" I screamed, he biting it. I cried again cause it hurt. I cried, and cried. I know him never realize it, he just want me hurt that all. I don't know what to do. I just want somebody here to help me .

I want him… I want him…. just him…. A..Aphrodi…. I want him here. I don't know why, but I realize he is indeed important person for me. I want him here, please. Help me, Aphrodi!- he thought in his mind.

"Isk….Aphrodi…." I mumbled the person name.

"Don't you dare to said that name!" Hera madly said.

I feel pain in my ass. Then I look at him, he … he put his finger on my entrance!

"Wha-What are you trying to do? S-STOP!" I said.

He smirked. He put his second finger on it. It hurt when he pull in and out his finger. He do it again and again.

"**Ahhhkkkk**! No! it's hurt." I screamed. He put his third finger. He do the same thing pull in and out. Now, it more hurt than before this. He never stop, I don't know what happen to my entrance but I feel something flowing over it. And I know it must be blood. Even, Aphrodi never do this before. I screamed, I want him to stop. I couldn't stand anymore then I screamed.

" Aphrodi-**sama**! Help me!" I finally screamed his name with my last energy.

After that I see someone pushing Hera and beat him.

It's …. Aphrodi!

"Aphrodi-**sama**!" I called him. I don't know why but I feel happy that he came.

"Endou-**kun**, stay there." He smiled at me.

I feel something burning inside me, just seeing he smiled.

I look the situation in front me. He really beat Hera badly. I don't know but I want Aphrodi to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Next will be post after this.<strong>  
><strong>Hope, you guys love this chapter. I hope. This is my first do r*** scene.<strong>

**Sorry, for my bad English.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Rescue

**CHAPTER 10**

**As I said before this chapter this is the next story.  
>Hope you enjoy this story too.<strong>

**Sorry, for my bad English~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Endou P.O.V.<strong>

" Aphrodi-**sama**! Help me!" I finally screamed his name with my last energy.

After that I see someone pushing Hera and beat him.

It's …. Aphrodi!

"Aphrodi-**sama**!" I called him. I don't know why but I feel happy that he came.

"Endou-**kun**, stay there." He smiled at me.

I feel something burning inside me, just seeing he smiled.

I look the situation in front me. He really beat Hera badly. I don't know but I want Aphrodi to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Hera P.O.V.<strong>

I didn't expect that Aphrodi will came here.

I realize now how precious this pet for him. He punched me on the face, I back away.

He pull my shirt and push me to wall behind me. He look anger at me. The red eyes that adore so much looking down at me full of hate. I hate that look. I want his shinning eyes that he always giving to all people he love.

But it's like I can't get that eye just for me. He press his lips together to hold back his anger. I hate went he made that lips I love to see like that. He shows that how much he hate me.

" What do you think you doing? What is your motive?" Aphrodi finally asked in anger tone.

I looking down, I really don't want to answer those questions. I hate the way he treat me now.

He got mad again then he tightening his grip of cloth.

" Answer me, Hera!" He screamed. He look at me so intense, like I am his prey.

I Endou looking at this situation may be surprised by Aphrodi attitude. I don't want him here. I don't want if he hear what will slip out in my mouth.

I look back towards Aphrodi, he look at me. We stare at each other. I glance at him and turning my face to the side.

Aphrodi felt offend.

" Why you?!" he yelled while his other hand prepared to hit me again.

"Nooooo! Aphrodi don't!" Endou screamed to stopped.

He did stop, I amazed. What power this guy have until Aphrodi did what he said.

He let go of my shirt. He turning his back from me. He get close to his pet. I hate this, I don't want to look at this.

" Why you stop me, Endou?" he asked while caress the boy cheek.

" I don't want you hurt, him. That's not fair, he don't deserves this…" Endou said in begging tone.

They both seem understand each other. Aphrodi look he care what the boy said to him.

" What do mean?" Aphrodi asked to better answer.

"There, must be a reason he doing this. Right? Aphrodi, Hera?" He answer and asked Aphrodi and me.

Endou look straight to my eyes he seem know what I'm thinking about. He looks like he can understand any person. I amazed again, he did really have that such of amazing power or he can read people mind?

I look to the other side. He seem shocked at my reaction and his face look disappointed.

"There is no reason. He just sabotage me. Endou let go." Aphrodi said it out loud. He really not care about me, I'm so disappointed. "B-but…"Endou want to protested.

I don't know why but when he said that I felt pain aching in my heart.

"I did this for you, I don't want you being abandoned just because you are in love with your own pet." I finally confessed. I really hurt seeing that Aphrodi did not give me any intention.

Aphrodi and Endou looking at me.

"I don't want you to leave Zeus. Please, Aphrodi. Please don't forget your true motives, I'm begging you." I continued.

They both just listened and looking at me.

"…. I…I ….Willing to take all the responsibility if you come back to us. That's why I'm doing this Aphrodi! Please….I love you…."I finished my talked and cried.

* * *

><p><strong> Aphrodi P.O.V<strong>

Hera crying, I know about his feeling to me. And I don't believe he will going this far. But I already love someone else. He is too obsessed about me, he willing to do this just for me. He cried and grab my shirt. He move look like he really giving his hope to me.

I had to end this, I don't want him put any hope for me. He must realize the truth, he should understand. It's not possible we will success to get all what we want.

" Look… Hera. I can't accept the way you doing to express yourself and made me noticed you. I never forget my true motives being part of Zeus Academy. I know it's hard for you to accept this, but you going to far enough… " I said to him.

He looking down listen to my talked.

" You should stop this Hera. I already felt at someone else.(I close the gap between me and Endou) I know , you know the most. I can't accept your feeling. Sorry, Hera. Please accept this fate. I'm sure you will find someone else." I finished my sentences.

He let go of my shirt, he then walk away. He made a move leaving me and Endou here.

"Hera!" Endou screamed.

Hera did stop. " Sorry, for made you through this experience. I'm sorry." He apologized and continue his journey.

He gone in front my eyes few minutes later.

Endou and I facing each other. He suddenly jumped hug me.

I surprised then I reply his warm hug .I don't know why but I been thinking, Endou must be free from me. I don't want see him hurt again. I don't know why I think I should let go of him and forget about my feeling.

Endou cried, in the hug. I want to hold him close like this forever thought it will not happen.

This is maybe be the last hug for us or for me.

* * *

><p><strong> Extra<strong>

"Aphrodi, how can you tracking me here?" Endou asked.

"The collar I put on you had a tracking devices. That's why I can found you." Aphrodi answer.

Aphrodi is piggyback Endou.

"One question, how you guys going up to your place(Zeus) since it's on the sky? How that is possible?" Endou bluntly asked.

"That, two question. By the way, it's Zeus pride. You don't need to know." Aphrodi answer proudly.

" Hehn! I bet you guys just a normal human. Maybe you guys using some source of high technology that's all." Endou thought.

"Whatever." Aphrodi started to felt annoyed.

" Aphrodi…." Endou called his master while hugging him closely.

" What?" Aphrodi asked.

" Where are your wings? I want to see it again, it is just out when you used your hissatsu? Can you show me again? ." Endou begged.

" You don't know anything don't you?(sighed)" Aphrodi said in sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean? Hey…." Endou pouting.

"huhhh…." Aphrodi just sighed and sweatdrop.

What is this guy thinking about, he is so slow. Unbelievable. – Aphrodi thought.

Then, they both walked through the huge jungle.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too.<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry if there were so many mistakes in this chapter and before.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry, for my bad English.<strong>

**Ohhh... Waited. I will post new story. That I asked before. Please, if you just take a look. ^^**

**Thank you for reading~~I love you. _ **


End file.
